The Forth Wall
by Alice Forshadow
Summary: Dan, Stampy, and Stacy, tired of the same old fan fictions, break out of the author's latest story to the real world. However, when Cassie breaks out as well for revenge and takes one of the members hostage, the group will need the help of the author to stop Cassie and get back home!


**This is just a random idea I came up with one morning. It'll probably end up crazy and not the best thing I've written here. It's half based off an episode of _Teen Titans_ and another episode of _My Street_.**

 **You where warned.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

Once upon a time, the author was writing a story. This starred the group she used the most: Stacy, Stampy, and Dan. She was writing a tragic fanfic. However, soon the author grew hungry and went to her kitchen to get some waffles.

The charcters took a little break.

"How many times is she going to make us fall in love?" asked Stacy to Stampy. Stampy shrugged.

"She goes a bit out of control with this stuff." Dan said. "We gotta get out of here."

"How?" asked Stacy.

"We break the forth wall." Dan exclaimed.

"One, two three, aha! four!" exclaimed Stampy. He ran up and started hitting the forth wall in the library with Cassie's axe. How did he get it? No one knows...

"I think Dan means that we should look out to the audience. Readers, reveiws, other apps on her tablet, other accounts, that stuff." Stacy exsplained before Stampy could destroy the nonfiction section.

Stampy paused.

"Oh... " he said quietly, putting down the axe.

"How do we get out?" asked Stacy.

"There's a glass screen right above our heads. If we break it, we're free!" exclaimed Dan.

The group looked up at the screen above their heads.

"How we going to get up there?" asked Stampy.

* * *

After stacking every book on top of one another, Dan was able to climb to the top and break a hole in the glass. Stacy and Stampy followed up right behind him.

"Where are we?" asked Stampy.

"We're outside of the forth wall!" exclaimed Dan, looking around him. They where on a small nightstand in a bedroom. Behind them where various POP figures, Minecraft themed novellas, papers, pens, and who else knows what.

"Somehow, we're not full size..." Stacy said, examining herself to one of the pens, which looked to her about the size of a fire truck.

Suddenly, the author, finished with her waffles, walked back upstairs. The three friends, who had never seen the author where a bit frightened.

"Just stand really still, and she'll go away..." Dan whispered to the others. Stacy, Stampy, and Dan did just that.

"Oh cool! Little figures!" exclaimed the author, picking up Stacy. "My sister would love this!"

The author than put Stacy on her sister's desk and put Stampy on her bookshelf.

"My brother loves DanTDM! He'll love this!" the author said out loud. Then she picked up Dan and walked out of the room and put Dan on his brother's TV table before going downstairs to go to the dentist office, taking her tablet with her.

"Great." Stacy said to herself, looking at how high up she was. She climbed to the top of a red jewelry box, ran forwards, jumped on one of those Minecraft sheep figurines with springy legs, aimed for the bed and...

...landed in the author's sister's jelly bean dispenser, the opening where you put in jelly beans shutting behind her.

"Well, this is just great." Stacy said, using her trademark sarcasm. She tried to then find a way to open and climb out of the plastic hatch.

* * *

Stampy was trying to find a way out of his situation as well. He looked over the edge of the bookshelf and saw the bed below.

"Okay Stamps... its just two feet, five inches away... just aim, mark trajectory, and pray you don't hit the ground!" Stampy told himself.

He took a running start, jumped over the bookshelf, but tripped over the edge and wound up crashing through the author's notebook basket. He hit several notebooks on the way down before falling through a hole in the basket and landing on the ground, unconscious.

* * *

Somewhere on the author's desk, the forth wall breaking was effecting that as well...

Cassie suddenly found herself on the author's chair on top of some backpacks and binders.

"Ow... she really needs to clean this place up..." Cassie said to herself. "Wait a minute..."

She looked around, then at her hands. Not only was she human sized (since things from the forth wall are different sized depending on the device they exit from), but she wasn't pixilated anymore.

Cassie Rose was free at last.

The first thing she saw was Stacy, who was still trying to open the hatch. Cassie's half insane smile formed on her face once again.

"Well, well, well..." she said, walking over to Stacy. "Look who we have here." Cassie opened the hatch and emptied Stacy out in her hand.

"What-Cassie, what are you-I thought you-how are you-" Stacy stuttered, looking up at Cassie.

"I am." Cassie told her. "And you're mine."

 **And... cliffhanger!**

 **So, what do you think? The Order of the Second Dimension on a new adventure in the human world!  
** **What will happen next?**

 **Wait till next time to find out!**

 **This is Summer saying Sayonara!**


End file.
